donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr. Anon
=I AM NOT ALWAYS ACTIVE AROUND HERE, SO IF THERE ARE PAGES TO BE DELETED, VANDALS TO BE BLOCKED, OR RFAS TO BE CHECKED OUT PLEASE NOTE THEM UNDER THIS SECTION= Main Page Please stop deleting pages. I can't do anything at the moment but ask you to stop removing content. Technology Wizard Gamesurge gogogogogogogogo. --HavocReaper 23:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hi Anon. I saw that you're currently revamping the Main Page. I'm inclined to assume good faith and believe that you are making a positive revision to the Main Page in order to give it a good, constructive revamping, rather than doing so in a way that hurts this wiki but benefits the fork wiki. I would ask, though, as a demonstration of good faith that you restore the Main Page to this previous revision (before you blanked it and left the revamp message) until you are ready to roll out the new version. That way, this wiki isn't negatively affected in the process. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :All right then. Mr. Anon 21:52, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! If you need any help with anything here, feel free to let me know. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:58, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey :Some stuff need to be deleted around here so... Just reminding you. Jello Rabbit 19:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh and can I please have temporary sysop powers to cleanup the wiki's files, redirects, etc. if it is okay with you. You can take them away when you are done if you are. Jello Rabbit 20:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::OK. You get sysop powers until August 3rd. Mr. Anon 22:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. You can strip my rights :). Jello Rabbit 20:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) New template construction :Is it Ok that I reconstructed the templates? Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:24, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Nice job! Mr. Anon 21:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks ;). I am currently working on short, stubby articles... Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Nomination :I nominated myself for adminship. Is that ok? Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sidebar Could you please put this as following in MediaWiki:Sidebar in between Content Navigation and Community: * Related Wikis **w:c:rare|RareWiki **w:c:mario|MarioWiki **w:c:nintendo|Nintendo Wiki **w:c:banjokazooie|Banjo-Kazooie Wiki **w:c:conker|Conker Wiki If you are wondering why I am asking this. It is because it helps navigation cecome easier and I want related wikis to gain more attention. Nintendo Wiki does it so there is no problem in doing here correct? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Could you please delete the stuff I tag for deletion every day please? I kinda need it to happen. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry about that. I've been busy for a while. Mr. Anon 20:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki skin makeover I think you should request a wiki spruce up from staff. This wiki needs it. It can be requested here. Thanks. I think a new wiki skin is needed and the wiki's current one is boring and plain. Only sysops can request this so that is why I ask you. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :This is no way to ask for rights. Also Anon, please follow the discussion on Havoc's talk and mine. I have been here since June and he said if I proved that I was going to stay, I would be granted crat/admin rights. :: Actually Tech, you do not deserve the rights, I was stupid to give you another chance, you highly abused your rights at Pokemon Wiki, and were banned, I don't think you should get the rights here. You also have a major attitude. Also, I am just as active as you, you have only edited for about 8 days overall, you joined because Conker told you to, then left for 3 months, which Shows you completely abandoned the wiki, and you only returned today to talk trash about Me and Jazzi to Conker. Then you saw me edit and started editing again just to pass me on the leaderboard (You stopped editing randomly right when you passed me the first time) these aren't the qualities of an admin. I'm an admin at Pokemon wiki. Mr. Anon, i think Conker and I deserve the rights, we have them on multiple wikis, know how to use them, and I'm very good at customizing the MediaWiki Pages. If you could do this I'd be highly thankful. ;) --Bullet Francisco (talk) 03:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: OK, Conker did not ask for Sysop rights. He asked me to talk to the wikia staff. I'm not going to request a skin change at the moment, as we need community consensus on that. Mr. Anon 03:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Bullet don't bring your other issues from other wikis here. Also Bullet if I remember correctly, you banned conker from pokemon wiki as well, so don't act like you're the good one here. Mr. Anon sorry about this user's behavior. I've never been banned from those wikis, and tech you brought it to SNN and threatened my adminship when you weren't even a user, and I'm just trying to let the community know of the terrible things you've done.--Bullet Francisco (talk) 11:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Conversation Cont. Hi again. I wanted to see your opinion on a new RfP page I made. I placed it in my sandbox. I also made some voting templates as well. Let me know what you think. Also, let me know if you have talked with Havoc Reaper. Hey, it seems my nomination has a consensus with all the active users. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:58, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Are you acting a little power hungry at the moment? Seems like you are, but good luck with the rights if you get them. Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Its driving me insane on how poorly the MediaWiki pages are set up. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 02:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Ditto. I'll get to them tomorrow hopefully. Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Apology Hello Mr. Anon, I apologize for what happened, but before banning us, you should've looked into the whole situation, I said multiple times that I wanted to work it out (which was the right way to solve things), and that conversation was also for Staff, and Staff should've looked at it before anything happened, on that note, I apologize again for what happened. Conker's Bad Fur Day knew the whole situation, and knew I was doing good and justice, so he unbanned me, I hope you aren't too upset, because I do believe the ban was unjust, once again I apologize. Sorry. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:21, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ._. The hell happened here?! --HavocReaper 02:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) RfP Hello Mr. Anon, I know you said I had to wait 3 months, but I'm not here to request Adminship. I'm here to request temporary adminship, as most of the MediaWiki pages are left untouched, I can really do good with that, some of my work can be seen on the Sonic Wiki. The welcome message, etc. are left untouched, if you could do this, I would be highly grateful, and if I "abuse" the power, I ask that you immediately demote and ban me. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 22:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ..:D Me too please! : Agreed. I know what Tech Wizard can do with MediaWiki, and he is pretty good, we both do not deserve full-time adminship, but if we could have part-time adminship to customize and cleanup the MediaWiki pages, I'm sure we will both be extremely grateful. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I unblocked the two of them becasue I thought thirteen days I think was enough for a ban and it is close enough to fourteen. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::No I think me and Bullet should get admin :D Promotion I took the liberty of removing my 'crat rights. But look, look at all I've done with the admin rights in the past 8 hours. I really helped shaped this wiki, into a new kind. I apologize for the "dispute", but that was a mistake I made. I've changed, anon. I already got adminship on 2 other wikis, and taking my rights away here will help with nothing. No one is editing here right now, and we need active editors. Go ahead, ban me if you like, but it will do you no justice, I already have done a ton for this wiki, and I've changed, me and Tech worked it out. If you don't want me at this wiki thats fine. --Bullet Francisco Talk 21:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :I appologize for appearing hostile. However, you cannot gain bureaucrat rights so quickly, especially after a block. We currently have enough bureaucrats on this wiki. For now, if you would like an admin action to be made, contact either me or Conker, as we would be happy to help. Don't make such bold changes like the one to the main page just yet, since we need more users here. Wait until the userbase increases, and then we can decide on bigger things like that. Thank you for your contributions so far, and if there are concerns you have about the wiki in generall, please feel free to express them. Mr. Anon 21:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Apology accepted. However, I would want you to at least give me a chance with these admin rights. --Bullet Francisco Talk 21:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Very well. From November 1st to November 7 (remind me to give you rights on November 1), I'll let you have sysop powers. If you demonstrate good handling with the powers, and the other bureaucrats agree, you will be granted administrator powers. Mr. Anon 21:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Right. Thanks for giving me the chance. I already customized the MediaWiki pages, and restored the Community Portal, made a policy page,and a few other things. --Bullet Francisco Talk 21:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you get on the chat? I want to talk to you about a few things really quick. --Bullet Francisco Talk 21:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :I had to go, I'll join the Freenode chat ASAP tomorrow. --Bullet Francisco Talk 22:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Recent Actions Hi. I most likely won't be editing here too often and I was hoping. There is obviously no balance in the way rights are handed out here and I'm not risking being blocked on this wiki for now reason. Let me know if there is ever some type of balance in user rights promotions here. :P.S. If Bullet is promoted to admin, then I request being promoted as well to help with admin stuff. ::Well, I would say yes, but you've been inactive for the past 20 days, but I honestly don't know, but sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean it. Also, Mr. Anon, I can test out the IRC Whenever you are ready. --Bullet Francisco Talk 19:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Offended Hi, I am offended by this comment Tech made, he kind of used the bolding as yelling, and it really offended me, because it seemed like he was giving me some kind of attitude, even though I was just explaining my reasoning for making an edit, and since I want to avoid a dispute, following your advice to report it to an admin, and not try and settle it myself (because I don't want a repeat of what happened before), may you please handle this? Thanks Mr. Anon :D --Bullet Francisco Talk 02:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I am actually offended by a lot of comments made by the user as well. I suggest telling the user to let people who have new messages reply to their messages. Also, could you please tell that user to use the signature template for his signature? It's taking up a paragraph of coding in source mode. Thanks Mr. Anon :D I'll be on the IRC when you are ready to discuss this. -- 20:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Unless Technology Wizard commited an actual personal attack or some other blatent violation of wiki code of conduct, settle this elsewhere. I do not want this to be continued. Mr. Anon 00:24, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I just went to you for your opinion, which was your advice, I think Conker has already taken action, but thanks anyways. Also, the IRC link doesn't work for some users, can you give a direct link to the chat? -- 00:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, the general rule is that as long as it is not an attack on the person, it isn't worthy of reprimand. However, I do tell Technology Wizard to assume good faith when thinking of making such comments, as his comment was quite confrontational and unnecessary. Mr. Anon 03:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alright, will do from now on, Mr. Anon. But since we are not supposed to message each other, I would like to say that I apologize if I say anything somewhat offensive to Tech, as I don't mean it, and I am truly making an effort to keep things calm and collected around here, so nothing of what happened last time happens again, and since the way I phrase myself is abrasive a lot of the times (Not intentional), its easy for what I say to come across as offensive, so I apologize to Tech if anything I said came across as offensive, that's all. Also, I tested out the IRC and it worked for me. But some users are having a problem with connecting to it. Can I give a direct link to the chat on the page? -- 21:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Re Well if you notice, he deletes all my messages to him, even though they are in good-faith. This immediately shows he is not interested in improving our disputes because we all know that deleting someone's messages will heat them up. P.S. How long should I wait to request user rights? :Deleting comments? Where? Mr. Anon 13:26, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::"lol i like how to purposely exclude me in the other users to go for help." That's not really "good faith", but I did transfer his comment to my first archive, because I just archive my page for the day - so I transferred any other messages to there, and he deleted my comment because Wikia staff told me to "leave him alone", and he is supposed to do the same, and I'm explaining myself here. Not interupting, I'm explaining myself, as I transferred your messages to the archive, which is completely allowed. And you deleted my comments, even though It was in good faith, and like I said, I apologize if anything I do offends you, as I don't mean it, and to sum it up, your message was transferred. And I apologize if this message offended you, as I don't mean it, I even wish to settle the dispute, I even told Conker so, on occasions, but this is not the place to do it, this is my suggestion: We should leave each other alone, and only speak to each other in site discussions. That would stop the dispute here, as it shouldn't even be here and I'm putting in a full effort to stop it. So, we should probably leave each other alone. That would be beat for the wiki. I need Mr. anons opinion on this, as I want this to stop ASAP, as these disputes should not be on here.-- 19:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Don't delete comments unless they link to inappropriate sites or reveal personal information. But yeah, Bullet Francisco has recently worked hard to get this dispute off this wiki, and I would recommend Technology Wizard to do similarly. Mr. Anon 00:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) For the love of whatever. What dispute?? I don't even talk to this guy. I am just sick of his way of how he is sneakingly giving me attitude through other talk pages. That's what I want to "stop". Other than that, I have 0% interest or reason to talk to him and seriously if I leave a message to someone else, they should be left for them. I don't need his help or advice. In fact, I don't need anything from him, so all I ask is to keep of me, my questions, and my comments. I haven't done anything since the ban here... and I haven't given you attitude here either... that message was entirely offensive... and you keep removing my messages, even though I kept yours, despite what mr. anon said *sigh* I think I'm done with this, I'm not going to talk to you... because every time I try and stop this, you just say something offensive... I'm just not talking editing without these disputes, as I really do not want them here. -- 20:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) It's about time. Also notice how I said he would reply to my messages on someone else's talk and he did. Well it's good to see some relief for once. *sigh* I'm not talking. I'm done with this, and I'm done with these insults. -- 20:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Why spam? You already said the same exact thing twice. :For this harassment and disruption, Technology Wizard, you get a two week block. Bring anything of this sort back to this wiki again, and it will be a month long ban, followed by a permaban. Mr. Anon 00:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Nov. 1 November 1st is tomorrow. Happy Halloween by the way :D -- 19:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Because I may come home from school pretty late, I'll just give you powers now. Happy halloween to you two :D. Mr. Anon 01:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, check in the main page history for my revamped main page, I can fancy it up more if you want. -- Main Page Conker likes the Main Page, so I need your opinion too, how do you think I did? And I am also going to add a Reviews section for Reviews of games. That would complete the main page, is that now the official design? -- 01:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Main page is pretty well done. Mr. Anon 01:35, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. It won't need redesigning anymore, we may add a thing or two, but thats about it. The Main Page is officially revamped. -- 01:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I also added an admin template to the admin page... -- 01:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Charitwo I completely agree with you and I left my argument in the forum on central. Looks like Charitwo got demoted due to the forum. He is only a chat mod now. Not sure what will result in this, meh. User Rights I have a request for permission page, is it ok if I implement it? Also, when will I be able to run/go for user rights? :For user rights, you should probably wait about two weeks. What requests for permission page do you have in mind? Mr. Anon 16:15, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Well unfortunately, I am not as active as I wish to be due to school putting me in a busy place, but I was looking into adminship, mainly to help out with adminy stuff :P Like Bullet, I am really great with mediawiki and its always good to have tools to help with vandalism. Perhaps I can have a test week as well. :::Hi again. I just wanted to bring this up again. :P Nov. 7 My week is up, if you think I don't meet your standards, go ahead and demote me, if you do, then I'll be sure to use my rights wisely. I revamped the main page, deleted pages that needed deletion, did some MediaWiki things, etc. Thanks for the testing period, Mr. Anon. :) -- 00:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I definitely trust you not to abuse your powers, and so far you have handled yourself well in disputes. As a result, you get t3h @dm1nz. Mr. Anon 00:53, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you :) -- 00:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Forum Comment here please. -- 01:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC) A few things Hey Mr. Anon. #Instead of the main page, I'd thought I'd link you to the Wikia skin equivalent to the MediaWiki:Sitenotice, here it is: MediaWiki:Community-corner, there you go (I have no idea why Wikia cannot just combine the two MediaWiki pages or give a link or something). So, I was wrong. Next time you do an update, go ahead and put it there. Sorry if I bugged you. Hope that helps you for future reference! #Should I delete this: Donkey Kong Wiki:Jungle Arena or should I put it on the main page? (The Other wiki does it so Im not sure what to do with it) --[[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 07:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :#Thank you. I'll put future notices there. :#Let's not have Jungle Arenas until we get more contributers. So in the mean time yeah, you can delete. Mr. Anon 18:17, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Monobook Theme Is it ok if I get a Monobook theme designed in here? Just to make it more colorful and appealing, as in adding a background and stuff. -- 02:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :I updated the Monobook theme... hope you like it. -- 23:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It's better, and fine for now, though once the community gets larger we'll have to make a unique look. Mr. Anon 03:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed. -- 21:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) New layout for Donkey Kong Country 1, 2 and 3 levels How's this gallery layout for a level in ''Donkey Kong Country to Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!?: Gallery Super Nintendo Entertainment System File:Example.jpg Game Boy Color (DKC only) File:Example.jpg Game Boy Advance File:Example.jpg Also, I could possibly add subsections for the sections of the gallery if there more images to put than just screenshots. Example: (header example) Artwork Screenshots Background scenery What do you think? Should we stick with it? Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) If I get permission from DKCatlas Could we please affiliate/make this a spinoff of their site? I mean by spinoff is that they use this as the DKCatlas wiki. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:58, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Can you please give a link to the said Wiki? Mr. Anon 03:58, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Its not a wiki. Its a site about Donkey Kong Country. P.S. i've asked them if we can make this a wiki as a part of their site too. The man in charge (Qyzbud) agrees and would love for it to happen. All I need now is your permission. Oh, sorry. I forgot the url; http://dkc-atlas.com. Its not a wiki, rathermore a resource on the Donkey Kong Country series. I am still asking this because their forums allow spinoff Donkey Kong topics such as Donkey Kong 64, etc. The founder, Qyzbud will do everything by implenting this wiki as a part of their site too, meaning part Wikia and part DKCatlas. I just need your permission; yes or no on this? Thank you for your attention. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::This looks like a great idea! Since this is a pretty big change, let's see what everyone else here thinks (like Tech and Bullet). Mr. Anon 16:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll go ask 'em. Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:09, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Talk I need to speak with you, ASAP. --Bullet 23:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Unblock. Please unclock Conker's Bad Fur Day. He's an excellent editor. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :That may be true, but evidence indicates that he is Slipknot Darkrai, a notorious troublemaker on the wiki. The fact that he may be a sockpuppet and may have deceived us makes us suspicious. The same evidence indicates that he has used this account for an ultimate malicious reason. Mr. Anon 05:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::But still. He was one of the most helpful editors. And, I dont think he'll do that again. Him and I are administrators at the Yoshi Wiki, and, when the wiki was almost abandoned, he brought the wiki back up and helped. This shows he is a very helpful editor and deserves the rights to edit here. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 17:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::No, this shows that you are a meatpuppet of Conker and are asking him to be unblocked because he told you to. You are not here to help, obviously, so I suggest you stop leaving Mr. Anon and I messages or you will risk getting blocked for disturbing the wiki and being a meatpuppet of Conker. --Bullet Francisco 18:16, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::He never told me to do anything. And BTW, I dont really care if i'm blocked, as I have been blocked already a few times at some wikis. This isn't meatpuppetry. What you did (blocking Conker) was very bad for the wiki, as he's probably the best editor here. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 18:30, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Wrong, Conker is a sockpuppet and vandal. He was Slipknot Darkrai. Also, considering he blocked himself earlier, he obviously knows he should be banned for sockpuppeting, and know what he did wrong, he also admitted it elsewhere, so I suggest you stop leaving us messages that have to do with Conker. --Bullet Francisco 18:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Bullet Francisco, it's fine if people ask me to clarify certain decisions. Now, Conker was helpful to this wiki, yes, but the fact is he violated not only this wiki's policy, but also circumvented a Wikia-wide ban. Evidence indicates that he had malicious intentions that were more than just to help this wiki. Mr. Anon 22:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I looked at the Community Central block log, and yes Darkrai is in there, but, still, he's the most helpful editor in the Nintendo-based wikis I know... (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Listen, SodaDuck/Sockpuppet 3.0/Whoever you are, we have a policy against block evasion is punishable by banning and that is final. No ifs, ands, or buts. Stop defying the rules and playing kiss ass to Conker. Please. And regarding YoshiWikia Conker is a person evading wikia-wide bans and should not be allowed to edit let alone be an admin. --HavocReaper 23:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not a sockpuppet. And, i'm not playing any games. Quiet. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:42, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Block evasion is a ban on all wikis, no ifs ands or buts. --HavocReaper 00:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC) 4 Things #Why did you allow Conks to edit his talk page; #The soda guy left a nice link to YoshiWikia and check out their RC; #You are aware of the block evasion policy?; #'IRC.' --HavocReaper 00:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Having an RC with only me on it is better than having an RC with nobody on it when you ban Conker. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:43, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Block evasion was the main reason he was banned. However, he was a good editor here, and it is possible that he only used sockpuppetry as a fresh start, which is not necessarily a malicious usage. I gave him the ability to edit his talk page because in a case with an admin this powerful, it's best to let him defend himself. Mr. Anon 02:41, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::He IS defending himself. You're not doing anything, though. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Let's just make something clear. Conker did commit ban evasion on wikia as a whole. However, on this wiki, Darkrai had been unblocked around the same time as when Conker came here, indicating that Conker's motive was not malicious, but indeed to have a fresh start. Fresh start sockpuppetry is not necessarily bad, especially in this case where Conker has greatly helped this wiki. The reason I banned him was because we are currently settling what his exact punishment is going to be. Though I am inclined to unblock him soon, I am much less inclined to give him back adminship, given his bad behavior on IRC. For now, he will remain blocked as we decide his fate. Mr. Anon 17:16, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Candidates for deletion I updated it with stuff that needs to be deleted. VSTF refuses to delete it because "this wiki has active admins," though I've hardly seen any activity. I hope you can get to this. --Thenewguy34 10:17, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Neat story. :D. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Return Hello. I have returned to the wiki after an absence. I request you reinstate my administrator rights, as I removed them for being inactive. -- 21:56, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, this wiki is eligible for adoption. I could just ask Wikia Staff for the bureaucratic rights, but I am asking you out of respect. May you please restore my administrator rights, and give me bureaucratic rights? We need an active editing bureaucrat who is also editing the articles and keeping up with things. I'm convinced I can handle the rights. -- 01:37, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I trust you with admin powers. I don't think bureaucrat powers are very important, though. If you need bureaucratic action, just contact me here. Mr. Anon 21:35, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright. Well, can you please restore Conker's admin rights? He is a trustworthy user and wanted a new start. It's been 3 months. -- 01:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo UK Video Sweeps Hi Mr. Anon, I'm reaching out to let you know about a cool video sweeps we just received from Nintendo to promote Donkey Kong Returns 3D (I left this same message for Kyle too,fyi). In the contest, users will get to view a :30 trailer and enter their contact information for a chance to win a copy of the game and Nintendo 3DS. The page will resemble this page http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/XCOM_Video_Sweepstakes, except this will only be open to UK users as it's a UK based campaign. The campaign is set to launch tomorrow morning- and I realize this I'm notifiying you about this at the last minute and my apologies up front about that. It literally just came to us from Nintendo right now or I would have given you both a heads up much sooner. I'm hoping you will be okay with letting us host the video sweeps on your wiki - we will be actively driving traffic here. If you have any problems/issues/concerns with this sweeps living here, please let me know as soon as you can. Thanks so much! Peter 21:30, May 6, 2013 (UTC)